The Stone
}} The Stone is the magical rock in which Excalibur was placed by Merlin, later to be pulled out by the kindom's true leader, King Arthur. History 'Before the Curse' }} Merlin and his friend Adda come across the stone in a desert landscape while on the run. Thirsty, and noticing the Holy Grail resting on the stone, Adda goes to drink from it. However, powerful magic turns him into dust. Merlin takes a risk and also drinks from the cup, but ends up being given magical powers and immortality. Over the centuries, the smooth rock became worn down. After Merlin reforges the Grail into the sword Excalibur and a woman named Nimue becomes the Dark One, she breaks the sword into two pieces. Merlin places the sword into the stone to protect it, making sure only the kingdom's true leader can pull it out. ("Nimue") Centuries later, King Arthur, the prophesied ruler of Camelot, finds Excalibur in its stone and successfully manages to pull it out, however, he and his knights, Lancelot and Percival, are shocked to discover that the sword is broken. They decide to keep it a secret while the missing half is found. Arthur, Lancelot and Percival return to their village to show their find to the people. Arthur brings Excalibur and displays it to everyone, although he hides the broken tip, and Percival brings the stone back on a carriage. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Arthur and Guinevere meet at the Round Table, where the Stone now resides in the center, as they discuss their new visitors from Storybrooke after Percival is tragically killed at a ball. Arthur takes David to the Round Table, where the Stone sits, and he tells him about the Siege Perilous before gathering items for a quest. Upon their return, Arthur knights David, making him a Knight of the Round Table. Arthur meets with the newly knighted David at the Round Table, where the Stone sits, to reveal Excalibur is in fact broken. They later return when David comes to bring the missing half of the sword, the Dark One's dagger. No longer trusting an evil Arthur, the Storybrooke gang plot to steal Excalibur, however, while near the Round Table, where the Stone sits, Zelena reveals she's teamed up with the king. She uses magic to tether Merlin to Excalibur and then they take the group as prisoners. ("Nimue"/"Birth") After Hook becomes a Dark One and enacts a Dark Curse to take everyone to Storybrooke so he can get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, he sends Excalibur back into the stone, so nobody can use it against him and stop him. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} When Arthur and Guinevere reunite in Storybrooke, the latter points out Excalibur is missing. That's because the sword is in Emma's basement in its stone. She attempts to pull it out, only to be rejected by it. Emma steals one of the dwarf's pickaxes and attempts to use it to cut Excalibur from the stone, but she fails. After Rumple wakes from his coma, she brings him to her basement. Emma tells Rumple that he's the only one who can pull Excalibur from the stone, but she must make him brave first. After Emma sends Rumple away to train with Merida to make him brave, Hook, Regina, Belle and Robin break into the house and find Excalibur. After training with Merida, Rumple successfully manages to pull Excalibur from the stone for Emma. Now holding both Excalibur and the dagger, Emma uses the Flame of Prometheus to reunite them, forging Excalibur into its whole self. ("Nimue") When Emma takes Zelena and Hook prisoner, they're held in the basement near the stone. Category:Items